Una nueva oportunidad
by RoseWG5
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Éponine hubiera sobrevivido? Ella se qudará en casa de Marius bajo sus cuidados aprovechando la distancia que hay entre él y Cosette ¿Podrá su amor al fin er correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Caminado sobre las calles de París, ese día era como cualquier otro en la vida de Éponine Thenardier, un día lleno de soledad, hambre y tristeza que probablemente nunca se acabarían, todos los días desde hace 10 años se preguntaba cómo y por qué su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente, un día, llena de lujos y felicidad y al otro, todo se había desvanecido como las huellas en la arena. Desde que era una niña siempre fue conocida por ser la hija del tabernero más estafador del pueblo, le lastimaba que los demás la molestaran pero la verdad no entendía la gravedad del asunto en eso entonces; pero ahora con 18 años y el ser conocida por ser la hija de los mayores ladrones, sucios y embusteros de Saint-Michel y aparte tener que ayudarles con sus trabajos sucios la llenaba de odio y rencor, no solo hacia sus padres si no también hacia ella misma. Esos trabajos consistían en avisar a sus padres si la policía se acercaba cuando estaban estafando y tenía salir cada mañana para engañar a la gente al poner una cara dulce y fingir estar en una situación peor de la que estaba y así ganar más dinero, Éponine jamás había sido fea y fue por eso que a la edad de once años su padre llegó a venderla a sus propios "colegas" para que hicieran lo que se les antojara con ella .La única razón por la que no escapaba de casa era su pequeño hermano Gavroche, jamás se atrevería a dejarlo solo con sus padres sabiendo la clase de alimañas que eran, él era la única persona en el mundo que amaba. Lamentablemente nunca podría renunciar a esa vida, una vida que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de elegir; tuvo que crecer sin amor, volviéndose fuerte por dentro como una piedra y valiéndose por su propia cuenta, nada en su vida había sido felicidad en eso entonces, hasta una mañana hace 5 años…

_(Flashback)_

_La pequeña Éponine de trece años había salido a las calles para pedir limosna por órdenes de su padre, cuando era niña era más fácil conseguir dinero, pero conforme iba creciendo su credibilidad y ternura iban disminuyendo y por consiguiente también el dinero, cuando un hombre generoso le obsequió 10 francos decidió pasar a una panadería y comprarse algo para ella y para Gavroche, que en eso entonces tenía cinco años, sabiendo que sus padres tardarían un poco en llegar a su casa, hizo un poco de cuentas y al saber que le sobraría algo de cambio se sintió feliz ya que su padre no sospecharía nada y así no la golpearía como de costumbre, además era necesario comprar algo ya que ella y su hermano no habían probado nada desde hace dos días. Entró a la pequeña tienda y se acercó al mostrador._

_-Bonjour Monsieur- saludó parándose frente al estante viendo al viejo hombre que atendía la panadería._

_-Bonjour mademoiselle, ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- Cada vez que Éponine encontraba a alguien que le hablaba con tanto respeto algo se movía dentro de ella, como si fuera una pequeña chispa de felicidad, no podía creer que alguien desconocido podía tratarla mejor que sus propios padres._

_-Me gustaría llevar dos beignets por favor- el hombre solo asintió con una pequeño ademán, tomó sus pinzas y se agachó para tomar el pan de la estantería de cristal; ya habiéndolo hecho los hecho en una pequeña bolsa y se los ofreció a Éponine._

_-Serían cuatro francos mademoiselle- La chica contó los francos exactos y se los tendió al hombre tomando la bolsa de pan._

_-Muchas gracias Monsieur, buen día- Éponine, maravillada por algo tan sencillo como una pieza de pan salió de la tienda pero al estar tan distraída por su felicidad no se dio cuenta de que al mismo tiempo que ella salía, un chico de catorce años entraba chocando por accidente con ella tirando la bolsa de pan y los francos extra que ella tenía en la mano, la ventaja es que ningún beignet cayó al piso ya que la bolsa se encontraba muy bien cerrada._

_-Oh por dios, mademoiselle perdóneme por favor, estaba tan distraído que no la vi venir- el chico y Éponine recogieron parte de los francos y cuando él le devolvió la bolsa y los francos, sus miradas por primera vez se encontraron dejando a una Éponine atónita, el chico era muy apuesto, sus ojos eran de un color verde azulado, su cabello castaño y una sonrisa muy hermosa provocando en ella un pequeño cosquilleo; al darse cuenta de que lo estaba admirando demasiado, Éponine bajó la mirada tomando las cosas que le ofrecían._

_-Lo lamento-se disculpó de nuevo el chico._

_-No se preocupe Monsieur, yo…estaba también un poco distraída así que fue en parte mi culpa- El chico volvió a sonreír y otra vez ese cosquilleo se hizo presente._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó amablemente el chico_

_-Éponine Thenardier-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tú?_

_-Marius, Marius Pontmercy, es un placer conocerte-dijo tendiéndole una mano a Éponine que esta estrechó gustosa._

_-Lo mismo digo. Jamás te había visto por aquí, debo suponer que eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿no es así?_

_-Asi es mademoiselle, me mudé aquí hace unos días con mi abuelo cerca de las colinas.- Éponine se sorprendió ante esa confesión, ella sabía que las casas que se encontraban cerca de las colinas eran para gente rica, se detuvo un momento para observar a Marius y a juzgar por su atuendo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien a quien no le hacía falta nada._

_-Vaya, que interesante-respondió ella-esa parte del pueblo es muy hermosa, me gusta ir ahí para ver algunas flores, realmente me sorprende la variedad que existe en ese lugar.-Marius asintió alegremente y Éponine sonrió, volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba arriba de la panadería y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que sus padres llegaran._

_-Ah…tengo que irme Monsieur Marius, tengo que llegar a mi casa._

_-Claro, ¿te parece bien vernos mañana otra vez aquí, a la misma hora? Realmente me agradas y me gustaría que fueramos amigos 'Ponine ¿no te molesta que te diga así?_

_-No, no, para nada-respondió alegremente, esa era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de una manera tan especial con un sobrenombre- Entonces te veré mañana, hasta luego._

_-Hasta luego, cuídate- La chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.- Ese día una gran amistad había comenzado…_

_(Fin del flasback)_

Éponine sonrió al recordar ese día, lo tenía tan presente en su memoria como si hubiera pasado hace un día; después de ese encuentro, los chicos se siguieron viendo todos los días durante los últimos 5 años y poco a poco se fueron confiando más secretos sin que ninguno de los dos juzgara al otro, ella le confesó todo lo que tuvo que hacer en esos años y que clase de familia tenía y él le contó que había quedado al cuidado de su abuelo y su ama de llaves cuando sus padres murieron, tal vez para Marius había solo sido el comienzo de una amistad, pero para ella había crecido algo más desde ese primer encuentro, un sentimiento que jamás pensó que podría sucederle: el amor. Marius se había convertido en su segunda razón para ser fuerte y tratar de ser una mejor persona, desde el día en que se conocieron, Éponine se prometió a sí misma no estafar ni engañar a no ser que fuera sumamente necesario para ella y más que nada para su hermano. Ahora Marius se encontraba estudiando leyes y se había convertido en el hombre que cualquier chica pudiera soñar y Éponine….seguía siendo ella, nada había cambiado en su vida por el contrario había empeorado, su padre cada vez era más cruel y la ponía a trabajar más duro, y con su madre el asunto no era tan distinto, siempre le daba la razón a su esposo. Gavroche con tan solo diez años era un niño muy listo que con la ayuda de Marius había empezado sus estudios cerca de él; eso era lo que le importaba a Éponine, que su hermano tuviera todavía una oportunidad para cambiar su vida, como la que ella nunca tuvo. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando la chica regresó a su hogar y al darse cuenta de que no llevaba ni un quinto supo que le iba a ir mal, tomó aire llenándose de valor y entró para encontrarse a su padre sentado en un sillón.

-Bonjour mi pequeña-dijo con un tono poco convincente

-Bonjour papá-respondió la chica evitando la mirada de su padre, trató de irse a su cuarto pero él la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste algo que sea bueno?-la chica sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y al instante su padre la soltó.

-¿Y cómo es…-prosiguió él-…que no hayas conseguido nada si estuviste prácticamente fuera todo el día?

-Es solo que, hoy fue un mal día-mintió-además créeme que es más difícil conseguir dinero cuando vas creciendo y tú lo sabes, ya no consigo nada tan fácil como cuando era niña.

-En serio que eres una inútil y buena para nada, para mí que sales a venderte por ahí y desgraciadamente no consigues nada, ya que no tienes lo necesario si sabes a que me refiero…- su padre rio tan desgraciadamente que a Éponine le hirvió la sangre.

-¡Pues no es así!-exclamó-¡Yo no soy una basura como tú que hace trabajos sucios y desagradables!- en ese momento supo que había tocado fondo, su padre se acercó a ella y la golpeó tan fuerte que la tiró al piso sacándole sangre de la nariz y del labio inferior, su padre se agachó y la tomó del cabello, con una fuerza que casi la hace gritar.

-Pero ¿sabes qué?-le susurró amargamente- fuiste, eres y siempre serás la hija de esta basura y mientras yo esté aquí harás lo que yo te diga si es que no quieres que Gavroche trabaje en la calle como la ramera de su hermana… ¡Ahora largo de aquí, fuera de mi vista!-el hombre la empujó y Éponine rápidamente se reincorporó corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta con llave ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo en curarse la herida ni cambiarse de ropa, más bien se fue a su cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lloró tanto tiempo que ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, sin saber que al día siguiente su vida daría otro giro inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Éponine se despertó con un mal sabor de boca, y hablamos literalmente ya que la sangre que había salido de su labio se había secado y el sabor era muy desagradable, la chica vio su almohada y se dio cuenta de que tenía que lavarla, rápidamente salió de su cuarto y se percató de que sus padres ya se habían ido a "trabajar", se dio un baño con la poca agua que tenían y aparto un poca para lavar sus cosas; cuando hubo terminado Éponine regresó a su habitación con el ánimo por los suelos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensando como era de costumbre en el infierno que la rodeaba, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos apretando los dientes con rabia que se sobresaltó al escuchar un pequeño golpe en la ventana, caminó para asomarse y encontrarse con la sonrisa que le robaba el aliento; cada vez que Marius le sonreía de esa manera tan inocente como un niño que se acababa de salir con la suya le encantaba a Éponine, el joven le hizo una ademán para que ella bajara y salieran juntos, la chica sólo asintió y rápidamente se fue al pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en su pared, su estado de ánimo cambió muy repentinamente mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se apagó casi al instante al ver que el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con su padre la noche anterior le había dejado un moretón en la cara; si Éponine sabía algo que le ponía los nervios de punta a Marius era que le viera los golpes que su padre le provocaba, trató de buscar algo con que cubrirlo pero su búsqueda fue inútil ya que no había nada en su cuarto que le sirviera, era mucha suerte que contara con lo necesario como la cama, un espejo y un espacio para poner lo que tenía de ropa, resignada al saber que tendría que escuchar los regaños de Marius, la chica salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo pero antes que nada, se acercó al cuarto de Gavroche y abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrar al pequeño cuerpo de su hermano descansando aún en los brazos de Morfeo, se acercó a él y poniéndose en cuclillas acarició su frente depositando un beso en ella que por consiguiente despertó al niño que al verla la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bonjour hermana-saludó el pequeño tallándose los ojos.

-Hola mi pequeño-respondió la chica con un tierna sonrisa-'Vroche voy a salir, si mis padres regresan antes, que lo dudo mucho, les dices que salí a conseguir dinero como siempre ¿si?

-¿Saldrás con Marius?-Gavroche conocía perfectamente bien a su hermana y sabía que cuando salía de la casa a hurtadillas era para encontrarse con su amigo; la chica solo asintió.

-Asi es, por eso necesito que me hagas ese favor, ¿lo harás?

-Por ti, hago lo que sea hermana, cuenta conmigo-ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla a Éponine que ésta le devolvió con mucho cariño.

-Nos vemos luego-la chica se reincorporó y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras acomodándose el cabello de tal forma que el golpe en su cara no se notara, cuando abrió la puerta su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte como cada vez que se encontraba con Marius; él estaba de espaldas y cuando la vio sonrió.

-Bonjour Monsieur- saludó la chica

-Bonjour Mademoiselle-respondió el joven dándole un beso en la mano, Éponine sintió que se ponía de mil colores, Marius sonrió y levantó su mirada que de pronto se volvió fría y seria, fue cuando Éponine supo que se había dado cuenta de sus golpes, Marius le apartó el mechón de cabello para encontrarse con lo que más despreciaba en el mundo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-preguntó seriamente acariciando suavemente su mejilla con temor a lastimarla. Éponine solo bajó la mirada dándole a Marius inmediatamente la respuesta.

-'Ponine, no puedes dejar que tu padre te siga haciendo esto, te he dicho miles de veces que acudas a la policía, sabes que contarás con mi apoyo.

-Lo sé-respondió con la voz entrecortada-¿Crees que no lo he pensado toda mi vida durante los últimos diez años? Pero no puedo hacerlo Monsieur, el ir con la policía implicaría que encarcelen a mi padre y probablemente a mi madre por dejarlo maltratarnos y por consiguiente, pueden alejar a mi hermano de mí llevándoselo a uno de esos refugios y yo no podría permitir eso.

Marius sólo se quedó en silencio, sabía perfectamente que su amiga tenía razón, todo lo que hiciera o dijera podría ser usado en su contra.

-Pero…-comentó el joven-…tú sabes que nosotros tenemos influencias, sabes que yo jamás te dejaría sola y mucho menos en la situación en la que te encuentras, digo esto porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga; tu más que nadie merece ser feliz.

_"No puedo ser feliz_-pensó ella-_con la vida que tengo y sin ti a mi lado como quisiera, jamás seré feliz"_

-Éponine…-prosiguió Marius- prométeme que si no irás con la policía al menos vas a impedir que tu padre te siga lastimando y créeme que si te vuelve a poner una mano encima, yo mismo lo pongo en su lugar.

La chica asintió en silencio y Marius la atrajo hacia él para envolverla en sus brazos, ahí es donde Éponine se sentía más segura que nunca, como deseaba compartir el resto de su vida con él, solo ellos dos sin tristeza ni soledad, pero ella sabía que esas cosas solo podían pasar en sus sueños y que Marius siempre la vería como una amiga. Cuando los dos se separaron, Marius depositó un beso en la frente de la chica y ella sólo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel, Marius se separó ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara y empezaron a caminar juntos.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos mademoiselle?-preguntó engrosando un poco la voz para que Éponine riera.

-Lejos-respondió ella, eso era lo que respondía cada vez que salían juntos son dirigirse a un punto exacto. Marius asintió y se dirigieron hacia los condominios de Marius, los cuales quedaban a diez minutos de la casa de Éponine, aunque la distancia era corta, realmente se notaba la diferencia de las clases sociales que habitaban ambas partes del pueblo. Éponine se sentía demasiado extraña al estar ahí y por estar vestida como estaba; Marius al notar su incomodidad apretó su mano en señal de que no iba a dejar que nadie le faltara el respeto, la chica sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, así te sentirás menos incómoda-Éponine asintió y se dirigieron a la gran mansión en la que habitaban Marius, su abuelo y su ama de llaves la señora Beaumont. Cuando entraron, Éponine sintió que se encontraba en un palacio, eran pocas las veces en las que había entrado en aquella casa y siempre se ponía atónita al admirar su belleza; la razón por la que casi no iba a la casa de Marius era porque su abuelo nunca había estado de acuerdo de que su nieto tuviera amistad con una pequeña ladrona. La única que tenía su apoyo era la señora Beaumont.

-Tranquila-comentó Marius-mi abuelo no está se encuentra por ahora, está en un viaje en Inglaterra y la señora Beaumont supongo que ha de estar en el mercado, por favor siéntate y espera un segundo, te mostraré algo que te fascinará. – Marius salió de la sala y la chica se sentó en la orilla del fino sillón con temor a ensuciarlo o hacerle algo malo, mientras se encontraba sentada, admiraba cada rincón de la casa, se imaginó a si misma viviendo en ese lugar con Marius, teniendo una familia propia a lado de él lejos de su antiguo mundo pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban. Marius entró con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Éponine divertido por la delicada forma en la que su amiga se había sentado en el sillón.

-El sillón no muerde ´Ponine, no te hará daño- comentó riendo, la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo en señal de castigo.

-Que simpático Monsieur- Éponine rió y Marius la dirigió hacia el jardín trasero pero antes se colocó detrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Marius?-preguntó Éponine sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

-Es una sorpresa, no te arrepentirás-respondió en susurró muy cerca de su oído, la chica solo sintió un inmenso cosquilleo al sentir a Marius tan cerca-Yo te guio- ambos jóvenes caminaron y se detuvieron hacia lo que Éponine supuso que era el centro del jardín.

-Muy bien-habló Marius- a la cuenta de tres te descubriré los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Uno…dos…tres!-al momento en que le descubrieron los ojos, Éponine se quedó maravillada con lo que vio, el jardín, con todo y sus flores se encontraba preciosamente cuidado y arreglado, las pocas veces que lo había visto, el jardín no era más que un patio descuidado y sin color, pero ahora, todo era de un verde hermoso y el color de las flores hacía un hermoso contraste, incluso muy cerca de donde ellos estaban se encontraba una pequeña fuente. Éponine jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como eso.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Marius contemplando la mirada de su amiga.

-Está hermoso Monsieur-respondió con un suspiro- ¿lo arreglaste tu solo?

-Asi es, supe que te gustaría que este jardín estuviera arreglado, así que me empeñé en obedecer a tu deseo; así es como me gusta verte, como ahora: feliz y llena de luz como el jardín, no obscura y triste como se encontraba antes; prométeme que así te conservarás tanto a ti como al jardín.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda; lo prometo-respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa que Marius intercambió.

-Ven, veamos tu jardín-el joven tomó la mano de su amiga y caminaron de nuevo.

-¿Mi jardín?-preguntó confundida siguiendo a Marius a través de los rosales.

-Sí, esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa, te obsequio esto 'Ponine, a partir de hoy todo esto es tuyo ,puedes manejarlo a tu antojo y venir cuando quieras para verlo…sin importar lo que mi abuelo diga-concluyó al ver que su amiga iba a argumentar contra él.

-Muchas gracias Monsieur, no sé qué decirte, nadie me había hecho un regalo así antes, de verdad lo apreció mucho y prometo que lo cuidaré, tú también debes prometerme que lo cuidarás por si no puedo venir seguido.

-Tiene mi palabra de honor Mademoiselle-ambos sonrieron y después de caminar a través del bello lugar y admirar la hermosa vegetación regresaron al interior de la casa donde Marius arregló la mesa para que ambos desayunaran, la chica se sorprendió al ver todo lo que iba apareciendo en la mesa; había pan que seguramente estaba recién calentado, fruta, un poco de jugo y por último un delicioso omelette, uno para cada quien; eso era más de lo que la chica hubiera imaginado en toda su vida, realmente ese era uno de sus sueños que al fin se cumplía, tener un desayuno que la dejara satisfecha. Marius se sentó acompañando a su amiga y comer fue lo único que hicieron ya que Éponine no dejaba tiempo entre un bocado y otro, por un lado le daba pena comportarse de esa manera con Marius pero el hambre que tenía desde hace tiempo la obligaba a comportarse como un león cazando una presa; pero eso no impidió que se pusiera de mil colores al sentir la mirada de Marius sobre ella y lo peor del caso era que su amigo la miraba de una manera muy divertida. Y era de esperarse, ella comía como una salvaje y él como un fino caballero de la realeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica al tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca- es solo que…

-No- la interrumpió Marius-no tienes por qué disculparte, si estuviera en tu situación haría lo mismo, es más…-se encorvó un poco y agarró su tenedor con mucha fuerza, Éponine sabía la dirección que esto estaba tomando-…hagamos esto juntos- y así empezó a comer tan rápido y de manera tan graciosa que Éponine soltó una gran carcajada.

-Basta, no hagas eso- lo regañó tratando de quitarle el tenedor- no tienes por qué hacerlo, mejor terminemos esto como personas civilizadas y así ninguno de los dos tendrá que verse mal, prometo que me controlaré ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero aun así no tienes por qué controlarte si no quieres, es normal que te sientas así y no te juzgo por ello- la chica lo miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa.

-Siempre un caballero Monsieur- Marius le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos terminaron su gran desayuno, después de que Éponine le ayudará a Marius a limpiar, salieron de la casa no sin antes revisar el correo, ahí fue cuando Marius vio que había una carta para él de parte de su amigo de su clase Enjolras, el joven la leyó en silencio y después la dejó en la mesa de centro con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué sucede Monsieur? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-preguntó la chica al ver la actitud de su amigo.

-Era Enjolras, me escribió para pedirme que nos reunamos de nuevo en el café ABC esta tarde para seguir discutiendo nuestro asunto de la revolución y más ahora que el general Lamarque está gravemente enfermo…-soltó un suspiro y siguió-…al parecer no le queda más de una semana.

-¿Aún siguen con esa tonta idea de la revolución?-preguntó la chica pero ahora con un tono entre preocupado y enojado- Sé que lo hacen por una causa noble, tanto ustedes como los demás queremos libertad en este país, pero ¿se dan cuenta de que muchos de ustedes pueden morir en esto?- Eso ultimo lo dijo algo asustada, la idea de perder a Marius por culpa de una guerra la asustaba muchísimo.

-No debes preocuparte mi pequeña, pero debes saber que por culpa de este rey, nuestros puentes de libertad han sido destruidos y trataremos de reconstruirlos aunque debamos morir en el intento.

-Me encanta la forma en la que habla Monsieur-contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pero aun así en su tono se notaba una pizca de preocupación.

-Y a mí la forma en que me regañas- Marius le dio un beso en la frente y se adelantó-vamos, debemos regresar. Viendo cómo se alejaba, Éponine susurró:

-Que poco sabes…que poco ves- a pesar de tener temor en perderlo, ella estaba dispuesta a defender sus opiniones y apoyarlo a toda costa; cuando vio que ya estaba un poco más alejado, Éponine corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y aferrarse a su brazo; poco a poco se iban adentrando más en el mercado, estaban caminando lento y en silencio cuando de pronto Éponine sintió que Marius no se movía, volteó a verlo preguntándose el por qué la actitud de su amigo y vio que estaba petrificado observando al otro lado de la calle, curiosa, la chica quiso saber la razón por la cual Marius se encontraba tan maravillado, inmediatamente volteó y lo que vio le partió el alma; había dos personas que estaban obsequiándole, de muy buena fe, dinero a la gente pobre que merodeaba por las calles, la primera persona era un hombre de mediana edad que por su vestimenta se notaba que era un hombre rico y junto a él una chica que se veía más o menos de la edad de Éponine, muy linda, de cabello rubio dorado y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo que también había volteado para que su mirada y la de Marius se encontraran por primera vez, Éponine se soltó del brazo de su amigo al ver la sonrisa que éste le dirigía a la chica. Estaba tan concentrado en la chica que ni siquiera notó la ausencia de su amiga cuando el padre de ésta, al ver que se encontraba cerca del local que usaban para atraer a las personas, la llamó para que se acercara.

-Éponine, ven aquí ahora mismo- la chica obedeció dejando a su amigo siguiendo a aquella chica con la mirada.

-Muy bien colegas-prosiguió su padre cuando Éponine ya estaba con ellos, todos sus secuaces eran hombres ya adultos y sucios como su jefe- ya saben qué hacer, Brujon, Babet entren al lugar con mi mujer y escóndanse y tu Montparnasse…-él era el más joven de todos y era al que Éponine mas detestaba por la manera en que la veía- …trae al caballero mientras Éponine se encarga de vigilar.- al decir esto, Thenardier señaló al hombre que Éponine vio hace unos instantes, aquel que se encontraba con esa chica rubia que llamó la atención de Marius; Montparnasse obedeció y lentamente se acercó al hombre.

-Bonjour Monsieur venga por aquí, ahí dentro hay un niño que no ha comido hoy ¿Podría ayudarlo por favor?

-Haré lo que sea necesario Monsieur- contestó Valjean, volteo a ver a la que era su hija apretando su mano en señal de que no se moviera de ahí y lo esperara, la chica asintió y mientras su padre se alejaba, retomó la tarea de cruzar miradas con el apuesto estudiante de leyes.

-Oh Monsieur que amable es usted, el Señor se lo recompensará- comentó Thenardier en un tono tan convincente que a Éponine le llenó de rabia; los tres hombres entraron a la tienda y la señora Thenardier se encontraba cubierta con un rebozo arrullando a lo que se suponía que era un bebé. Los hombres que se encontraban ocultos hacían ruidos que semejaban los llantos de un niño pequeño.

-En serio Monsieur ¿Cómo agradecerle?-siguió Thenardier contento a punto de lograr su objetivo- El tener hambre realmente es algo abominable ¿no es así querida?

-Asi es cariño, nosotros podemos aguantarla pero estas criaturas…-pero no terminó de decir su frase ya que se quedó admirando al hombre rico que tenía frente a ella-esperen un momento, conozco esa cara-acto seguido se levantó dejando caer la sandía que tenía cubierta con una frazada y el rebozo-¿no es el mundo algo realmente pequeño?

Thenardier tardó un poco pero al ver al hombre detenidamente al fin supo de quien se refería su esposa.

-Hombres como yo-comentó amenazadoramente- jamás olvidan, ¡usted fue el bastardo que se llevó a Colette!

-Su nombre es Cosette, idiota- comentó su esposa.

-¡Como sea que se llame! Usted fue quien se la llevó hace diez años, usted es Jean Valjean.-después de esto hiso una señal para que sus secuaces ocultos tomarán a Valjean de los brazos evitando que este de fuera.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-especuló Valjean-¿Está loco? No, Monsieur usted no sabe de lo que habla.

-Asi como me conoces yo te conozco, no te trates de engañarme, yo soy un convicto como tu.

-Y por eso debe pagar el precio Monsieur-la pareja Thenardier se iba se acercando poco a poco a Valjean cuando escucharon a su hija gritar.

-¡Es la policía, desaparezcan todos ahí viene Javert!

-¡Cosette!-gritó Valjean y aprovechando la distracción y preocupación de los hombres logró zafarse de ellos y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija tomándola de ambos brazos protegiéndola dándole la espalda a la policía.

-¿Ahora cuál es el incidente?-preguntó la voz potente del inspector Javert- Si hay algún testigo venga a hablar conmigo y me encargaré de que la justicia se haga; es increíble que las calles ya no sean seguras.

Valjean sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Javert a sus espaldas; sentía que en cualquier momento podría oler su miedo y tomarlo preso en plena calle. Al ver a las personas que se encontraban en la escena del crimen frunció un poco el ceño y prosiguió:

-Pero miren que fina colección de haraganes tenemos aquí; conozco a este hombre y conozco su nombre y yo mismo me encargaré de que pague- le dijo mirando a Thenardier de arriba hacia abajo el cual estaba temblando de pies a cabeza; Éponine se dio cuenta de esto y sintió una pequeña pizca de satisfacción al ver a su padre tambalearse así por la presencia del inspector. Cuando Javert se dio vuelta para escuchar el testimonio de Valjean, éste y Cosette ya habían desaparecido. -¿Pero a donde ha ido el caballero y por qué huyó de esa manera?

-Verá inspector-habló Thenardier prácticamente tartamudeando- usted tiene un trabajo que hacer, es a ese hombre al que debe atrapar; él también es un convicto, tiene la marca en su muñeca. Además la chica que lo acompaña fue la niña que nos robaron hace mucho tiempo.

A Javert se le heló la sangre al escuchar esa declaración, varios recuerdos del pasado atravesaron su memoria una vez más.

_¿Puede ser posible?_-se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos- _¿Será posible que el destino nos haya encarado de nuevo? ¿Será ese Jean Valjean? Es lo más lógico ya que escapó al escuchar mi nombre, debo encontrarlo y hacer que pague su crimen._

-¿Inspector?-preguntó Thenardier algo inseguro y acercándose poco a poco a Javert- En ausencia de una víctima, ¿Será posible…que me vaya? Y….recuerde que cuando logre atraparlo, fui yo quien le confesó la verdad.

Javert se dio la vuelta tan rápido y tan serio que dejó a Thenardier contra la pared volviendo a temblar.

-Dejemos que el caballero siga huyendo-comentó en un susurro que espantó a Thenardier-siempre le pisaré los talones y no podrá huir…nunca más.- Dicho esto se alejó del hombre asustado y regresó son sus tropas no sin antes correr a los demás aldeanos.

-¡Muy bien señores todos a sus labores! El show ha terminado y no hay nada más que ver.- Se subió a su caballo y cabalgando tan majestuosamente se fue alejando del mercado. Thenardier regresó al local con su mujer empapado en sudor; era cierto que Javert conocía todos sus malos trabajos pero cada vez que se encontraban, realmente temía que no tuviera piedad y que de una vez por todas lo encarcelara. La única que se quedó a fuera fue Éponine, quien se había quedado petrificada al escuchar toda esa historia de la cual había sido testigo hace diez años.

-Cosette…-susurró- ahora lo recuerdo, fui muy mala con ella cuando éramos niñas, ahora ella es hermosa y rica y yo…sólo una rata callejera. ¿Cómo es posible que haya regresado después de tantos años?- la chica calló cuando vio que su amigo se acercaba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. A Éponine le hervía la sangre al saber que la razón de esa sonrisa era Cosette, si cuando eran niñas le tenía envidia por su belleza, ahora se sentía peor.

-Éponine-comenzó Marius- ¿Quién era esa chica?

Éponine pensó al principio en darle la respuesta, pero decidió que haría sufrir un poco a Marius dejándolo con la duda.

-Sólo una burguesa que no vale nada-respondió en ese tono seco y duro que la caracterizaba.

-´Ponine, encuéntrala por mi ¿sí?- a Éponine le cayó como un balde de agua fría el favor que Marius le pedía; realmente el hacer favores era su fuerte pero esta vez quería ver fijamente a Marius y negarse a esa cruel tarea; así que en vez de dar una respuesta enseguida, prefirió retarlo.

-¿Y qué me daría a cambio Monsieur?-preguntó a punto de salirse de quicio; Marius ignoró su ánimo por completo y le respondió con una voz muy segura de sí mismo.

-Lo que sea, lo que tú prefieras-respondió felizmente al sentir que su amiga estaría dispuesta a encontrar a su amada; pero Éponine era astuta, tal vez era una chiquilla sin educación pero era difícil de persuadir cuando a ella le tocaba hacer una elección.

-Realmente estás muy exaltado, pero…sabrá dios lo que ves en ella, solo estás deleitado y…¡no!-exclamó deteniendo a su amigo al ver que éste estaba esculcando en sus bolsillos para sacar algunos francos- No quiero su dinero señor.- Sintiéndose ofendida por tal acción Éponine se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hasta que la mano de Marius sostuvo su brazo deteniéndola.

-Éponine- dijo suavemente al ver lo que había hecho y el efecto que eso había puesto en su amiga-Por favor has esto por mí, descubre dónde vive pero se muy cuidadosa, no dejes que tu padre se entere…´Ponine…estoy perdido hasta que ella aparezca.- Éponine era muy fuerte y sin emociones ante muchas personas, pero Marius no estaba entre ellas, su corazón se ablandó al ver la tierna y desesperada mirada de su amigo que no tuvo más elección que acceder ante su petición.

-Eso es lo que no has entendido sobre mí-comentó la chica suavizando su tono-te sorprenderían todas las cosas que sé, cuenta conmigo- Marius sonrió de un modo que Éponine jamás había visto y se sintió tan mal y rota por dentro de que su pesadilla se había hecho realidad, Marius se había enamorado de alguien que no era ella; el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

-Éponine…-dijo ella cuando Marius ya se había alejado lo suficiente-…sabe cómo arreglárselas…por si misma.- La joven se dio vuelta y comenzó su tarea de buscar a la hermosa chica rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Marius le encargó a Éponine que buscara a la chica que le había robado el aliento; el joven estudiante ahora se encontraba en el café ABC donde sus compañeros discutían sobre dónde y cuándo debían alzar sus barricadas para la revolución.

-Muy bien compañeros-comenzó a hablar Enjolras; aparte de Éponine, Enjolras era el mejor amigo de Marius, se conocieron en la universidad y a Marius le impactaba la seguridad, confianza y espíritu de lucha que su amigo tenía por dentro además de su capacidad para guiar y convencer a las personas- Como bien sabemos, el general Lamarque se está desvaneciendo y rápido, lo que nosotros necesitamos es una señal, algo que nos indique que el momento de atacar ha llegado pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos al poner en marcha nuestra estrategia , debemos llamar a más hombres y atraerlos a las líneas de batalla y Francia ¡Será libre al fin!- Los demás estudiantes estallaron en aplausos y gritos de victoria excepto Marius, que aún no se sacaba de la mente aquellos ojos azules.

-Marius despierta- dijo Joly mirando extrañamente a su compañero-¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Toma un poco de vino y dinos que sucede-comentó Courfeyrac sirviendo un poco de vino en una copa y ofreciéndosela a Marius, la cual aceptó gustoso.

-¿Un fantasma dices? Tal vez así fue-dijo Marius con poco ánimo- ella realmente fue como un fantasma para mí, un minuto cerca y al otro ya se había ido.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Grantaire- ahora sí que lo he visto todo, al fin, nuestro pequeño Marius se ha enamorado, jamás lo había visto suspirar y desesperarse tanto por una chica…¡JA¡-rio victoriosamente- tu mi amigo-dijo señalando a Enjolras- hablando de batallas y de pronto aparece Marius como Don Juan, esto es muchísimo mejor que una ópera ¿no creen?- Los demás rieron ante el comentario de su compañero haciendo que Marius perdiera el poco ánimo que le quedaba; varios sintieron la mirada seria de Enjolras y callaron al instante al ver que éste se acercaba a Marius poniéndose en cuclillas a lado de él.

-Este es el momento de decidir quiénes somos realmente-comentó en un tono lleno de seriedad y coraje-¿Estamos peleando por una libertad merecida o por una estúpida noche de ópera?-eso ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a Grantaire para que se ahorrara su comentarios, reincorporándose, Enjolras continuó hablando- ¿Se han preguntado cuál es el precio que probablemente paguemos? Los colores del mundo están cambiando día con día... ¡Rojo! como la sangre de los hombres enfurecidos… ¡Negro! La oscuridad de las eras pasadas… ¡Rojo! Un mundo apunto de renacer… ¡Negro! ¡La oscuridad que al fin se termina!- una vez más los estudiantes estallaron en aplausos por las palabras que había dicho Enjolras con tanta sabiduría, comprendieron que ese no era el momento preciso para hacer bromas y que era hora de ser unos hombre de verdad para defender sus derechos.

Enjolras se dio la vuelta seguido de Marius que lo detuvo poniéndose frente a él.

-Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, sabrías de lo que hablo, estar conmovido hasta los huesos por solo una pizca de alegría. Si hubieras estado ahí, también sabrías que el mundo puede ser cambiado con tan sólo un pequeño rayo de luz y que todo lo que era correcto parece malo y que todo lo que era malo parece correcto.

-¡Rojo!- gritó Grantaire

-Siento mi alma quemándose

-¡Negro!

-Asi es mi mundo si ella no está ahí

-¡Rojo!

-El color del deseo

-¡Negro!

-¡El color de la desesperación!

-Marius, ya basta -dijo Enjolras suave pero decididamente-tú ya no eres un niño; no dudo que tus intenciones y sentimientos sean buenos pero ahora tenemos una llamada más importante, ¿A quién le importa tu alma solitaria? Nosotros peleamos por una meta mayor, nuestras vidas son las que menos importan ahora ¿está claro?- Marius dudó un momento pero después solo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Te pido…-continuó Enjolras-…que mantengas todo tu potencial en esto, además de mi amigo puedo decirte que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que he visto y tu empeño realmente puede darnos la gloria, asi que…¿lo harás?

-Lo haré, lo prometo-respondió con determinación.

-Muy bien, Courfeyrac, revisa que todas las armas estén ordenadas y en buen estado, Combeferre ayúdalo, nuestro tiempo es oro…Grantaire…! Ya baja esa botella! Haz algo productivo como los demás, díganme ¿Tenemos todas las armas que necesitamos?

-Así es Enjolras-respondió Courfeyrac desde la pequeña bodega- Todo está listo y en buen estado, al parecer tenemos lo necesario para combatir a esos inútiles.

-Esa es una noticia excelente-exclamó Enjolras victorioso- ahora lo único que necesitamos es…

-¡Escuchen todos!-gritó Grantaire desde el pie de la escalera, Marius volteo y pudo distinguir que su compañero estaba parado junto a el pequeño hermano de Éponine, Gavroche.

-¿Qué sucede Gavroche?-preguntó Enjolras mirando fijamente al pequeño esperando a que éste hablara.

-El general Lamarque murió hace una horas- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta declaración, sabían que Lamarque estaba gravemente enfermo pero jamás pensaron que moriría tan repentinamente, la gente apostaba a que terminaría la semana con vida, pero al parecer no fue así.

-Lamarque murió-dijo Enjolras en voz baja moviéndose al centro de las mesas atrayendo la atención de sus colegas- El hombre del pueblo ha caído, su muerte era la señal que estábamos esperando compañeros-se detuvo un momento mirando a cada uno de sus colegas, soltó un suspiro y contunuó-la policía y sus tropas no tardarán mucho en atacar, tal vez no podamos estar presentes en el funeral de nuestro respetado general, pero les prometo, a él y a ustedes que honraremos su nombre en la batalla, debemos actuar rápido y como niños buscando caramelos, los enemigos vendrán rápidamente ¡hacia donde nosotros estemos!

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente todos se reunieron en la mesa de centro ubicándose alrededor de un mapa del pueblo para tener en sus manos una buena estrategia que los ayudara a salir victoriosos de la guerra, o al menos con vida, Marius estaba a punto de integrarse con sus demás compañeros cuando vio que su amiga se encontraba en la planta baja buscándolo con la mirada; Marius sintió una mezcla de alegría y nervio al saber que en ese momento Éponine le diría si había dado con el paradero de su amada, antes de bajar con ella se acercó a Enjolras tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Enjolras

-Tengo que irme temprano esta tarde pero mañana prometo que pasaré todo el día con ustedes, ésta es la primera y última vez que me retiro antes.- Marius vio la mirada de decepción de Enjolras y éste solo asintió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora ¿entendiste?-Esta vez lo dijo en tono más amistoso pero aun así autoritario, Marius asintió con un ademán y una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato bajó para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿La encontraste?-preguntó en tono desesperado, Éponine, sintiéndose ofendida por no haber ni recibido un "hola" por parte de su amigo, solo lo miró seriamente asintiendo, se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr y Marius, como un niño pequeño, corrió tras ella; cuando llegaron a un callejón bajaron un poco el paso caminando más lento.

-'Ponine, al fin en mi vida he encontrado a alguien que me llena de una manera especial y… y jamás pensé que mi mundo se podría paralizar por alguien como ella, con solo una mirada y supe que es ella con la que debo estar el resto de mi vida…¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?

_Sí, todos los días desde hace diez años_-pensó Éponine- _Si tan sólo supieras que cada palabra que dices es una daga en mi corazón._

-Realmente jamás lo he sentido, sabes que eso no es para mí-mintió conteniendo las lágrimas

-Algún día lo sentirás 'Ponine-comentó Marius sin salirse de ese aire soñador-y sé que cuando llegue ese día, ese hombre será muy afortunado de tenerte.

-Si…bueno…¿Qué puedo decirle Monsieur? Muchas gracias por pensar así sobre mí.-Marius sonrió ante esa respuesta y siguió caminando junto a su amiga la cuál seguía hundida en sus pensamientos.

_En mi vida, jamás ha habido alguien como tú en ningún lugar que he visto, si me lo pidieras…con gusto sería tuya. Pero si te amo…debo dejar que sigas tu camino con alguien que jamás seré yo._

Después de unos pocos minutos más de camino, Éponine se detuvo al fin frente a una linda casa que se encontraba escondida entre las calles del pueblo.

-Muy bien, es aquí…acércate- Marius sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó mientras que Éponine se escondía atrás de un árbol que estaba a lado de la casa; la entrada empezaba con una gran reja negra que daba vista al hermoso jardín frontal, las luces seguían encendidas y eso fue un gran alivio para Marius, y como si hubiera sido una señal del cielo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cosette, la chica había salido solo a dar un pequeño paseo en los matorrales a la luz de una luna que ya estaba haciendo su majestuosa entrada, tardó un momento pero cuando volteo hacia la reja, el corazón de ambos jóvenes se detuvo por un instante; por inercia, Cosette se fue acercando poco a poco a la reja y conforme lo hacía, la sonrisa de Marius crecía. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente Marius se sintió más nervioso que nunca pero aun así comenzó a hablar.

-Mademoiselle, permítame decirle que usted es muy bella y…y que…oh por dios-comentó riendo y bajando la cabeza por la pena que sentía-estoy haciendo todo mal…dios mío que vergüenza, ni siquiera sé su nombre…bella Mademoiselle ¿podría decírmelo por favor?

-Por favor Monsieur no sientas miedo-comentó Cosette por primera vez, incluso el suave y dulce tono de su voz había que Éponine se sintiera cada vez más inferior a ella-No sientas pena.

-Mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy-dijo más relajado

-Y el mío es Cosette

-Cosette-repitió Marius con suavidad y alegría-no sé qué decir Mademoiselle, tienes un nombre muy bello.

-Muchas gracias, Marius-la forma en que repetía su nombre era lo más bello que él había visto y oído en toda su vida.

-Cosette, tal vez pienses que esto es inapropiado… pero debo confesarte que desde que te vi hace unas horas en el mercado sentí algo muy intenso aquí adentro-dijo llevando una mano hacia su pecho, donde se econtraba su corazón-jamás me había sentido así.

Mientras escuchaba, Éponine seguía luchando por no sacar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

_Él nunca fue mío como para perderlo_-se dijo a si misma de una forma muy hiriente para su persona.

-Marius, yo sentí lo mismo, ya no me siento perdida ni vacía por dentro-respondió con cariño y poco a poco sus manos se fueron entrelazando a través de la reja.

-Oh Cosette prométeme que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado ahora que por fin tuve la dicha de encontrarte.

_¿Por qué lamentar lo que nunca ocurrió? Esas son palabras que él nunca me dirá…no a mí ni para mí._

-Lo prometo-respondió Cosette mirando intensa y amorosamente a Marius- esta es una cadena que jamás romperemos.

-A partir de hora, hoy y todos los días de nuestras vidas.-dijo Marius besando la delicada mano de Cosette- Esto ya dejó ser un sueño lejano.

-Y por fin, después de vario tiempo, logró hacerse realidad…a pesar de todo.- Marius asintió delicadamente y acercándose poco a poco a Cosette aprovechando el poco espacio entre ellos, logró que sus labios se unieran en su primer beso; al ver esto, Éponine no pudo resistir más y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, dejó caer una lágrima en la cual se veía reflejada todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, Cosette y Marius se miraron fijamente sonriéndose el uno al otro hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta y Marius apenas y tuvo la oportunidad de esconderse antes de ser visto por el padre de Cosette.

-Cosette-la llamó Valjean-te pedí que te quedarás adentro, sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la casa a estas horas.

-Ya voy papá-respondió Cosette y dirigiéndole una mirada tierna a Marius, se dio la vuelta y entró sin decir ni una palabra más; Valjean poco confiado, se acercó a la reja para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie sospechoso, al ver que no encontraba nada, se dio por vencido y regresó al interior de la casa con su hija. Al escuchar la puerta que se cerraba, Marius salió de su escondite y volvió a acercarse a la reja para tomar un pañuelo de fina y dulce seda que su amada había dejado caer por accidente, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició tiernamente, avanzando poco a poco se alejó de la casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios sin siquiera darle las gracias a su amiga, es más, ni siquiera se percató de que ella aún seguía ahí.

Viendo cómo se alejaba, Éponine por una lado agradeció que se olvidara de ella porque así no se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando, cuando estaba a punto de irse, la chica escuchó varios pasos acercándose y cuando escuchó la primera voz, sintió un frio inmenso.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Thenardier seguido por sus secuaces.

-Es tu hija Éponine-respondió Brujon- ¿Qué acaso no reconoces a tu propia hija?

Thenardier se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo- Éponine sal de aquí y regresa a casa, ya somos suficientes aquí sin ti.- Éponine no tardó en comprender que su padre y los demás estaban ahí para robar la casa de Cosette y su padre, tal vez se sentía deshecha por dentro pero si Marius amaba a Cosette, eso implicaba que ella también tenía que protegerla.

-Se lo que tramas padre- dijo mirándolo fijamente pero sin alzar la voz-pero créeme cuando te digo que conozco bien esta casa y te aseguro que no hay nada para ustedes, aquí solo viven el viejo y la chica viviendo vidas normales.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Éponine-respondió su padre con frialdad-aun así sacaremos ventaja de esto.

-Voy a gritar-advirtió la chica-les avisaré que están aquí, lo juro.

-Un grito mi querida niña y te prometo que lo lamentarás un año entero.- Sabiendo el precio que iba a pagar, Éponine gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando su padre intentaba abrir el cerrojo de la reja. Las luces que ya estaban apagadas se encendieron de inmediato.

-Volviste a arruinar todo Éponine, te juro que lo lamentarás ¿Quieres gritar?- la chica no respondió, lo único que hizo fue escupirle con todas sus fuerzas directamente en la cara haciendo que la furia de su padre creciera más.- ¡Ahora si te haré gritar¡-y dicho esto le dio un gran golpe a su hija volviéndola a tirar, antes de que pasara algo más y los dueños de la casa salieran, los hombres corrieron a toda prisa y desaparecieron más rápidos que la luz mientras que Éponine se reincorporaba y se escondía bajo un puente que daba al otro lado del pueblo.

-Debe ser Javert-dijo Valjean desde el interior de la casa-Debe haber encontrado mi escondite y ahora querrá quitarme a Cosette, pero no lo permitiré, la seguridad de mi hija va primero-Rápidamente salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Cosette muy exaltado.

-Papá ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica rubia muy preocupada al ver la reacción de su padre.

-Cosette, hija mía debemos irnos y rápido, por favor prepara tus cosas, nos iremos esta noche a nuestro apartamento en Calais y después tomaremos un barco de regreso a Londres.

-¿Qué? ¡No papá por favor…!

-¡Haz lo que te digo Cosette!-la interrumpió Valjean- Es hora de cerrar otra puerta e iniciar de nuevo, vístete y no digas más.-Sin decir más, Valjean abandonó la habitación dejando a una Cosette bastante consternada y confundida, sabía que no podía desobedecer la orden de su padre, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a su mesa de noche, tomar un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y una tinta y empezó a escribir una carta para Marius, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma tenía que despedirse de él; cuando terminó la carta, se vistió de nuevo y rápidamente salió hacia la reja y dejó la carta entre dos barrotes teniendo la esperanza de que Marius volviera y la encontrara ahí; la chica regresó a su casa y minutos después un carruaje apareció frente a la casa y Valjean junto con Cosette lo abordaron dejando atrás el que había sido su hogar, una vez más.

Cuando el carruaje por fin desapareció; Éponine salió de su escondite y se acercó a la reja y tomó la carta que Cosette había dejado ahí; en el sobre, con una delicada y hermosa letra venía escrito el nombre de Marius, la chica abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la nota que venía dentro de él:

_Querido Marius_

_El haberte conocido el día de hoy realmente fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en mi vida, a pesar de tener el cariño incondicional de mi padre, siempre sentí un vació dentro de mi hasta el día de hoy, tú y solo tú llenaste ese vacío y es por eso que me duele despedirme de ti, la razón de esto es que tengo varios problemas personales que me obligan a regresar a Londres y a alejarme de ti. Antes de irme me quedaré en mi casa en Rue Lepic número 7 por un tiempo, después será mi despedida. Prometo tenerte en mi mente hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos; ruego a dios que eso sea muy pronto._

_Te amo, por siempre tuya_

_Cosette._

Cuando acabó de leer la carta, Éponine sintió varios sentimientos encontrados dentro de su mente: por un lado se sentía feliz de que Cosette se alejara de la vida de Marius pero por el otro, sabía que al enterarse de esto, Marius sufriría y eso no podría soportarlo; cegada por su amor, lo único que hizo fue ir a buscar a Marius y avisarle de que Cosette se había ido pero decidió mantener la carta en su poder. Al llegar a la casa de Marius tocó la puerta e inmediatamente la señora Beaumont la recibió.

-Éponine, que gusto verte- comentó la señora con mucha amabilidad tal como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llagaba a encontrarse con la chica-pasa por favor.

-Muchas gracias señora Beaumont, con permiso-la chica entró lenta y nerviosamente dirigiéndose al centro de la sala.

-Le avisaré a Marius que estás aquí, un momento, no me tardó- la señora Beaumont subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven y después de varios segundos que parecieron años, al fin Marius bajó con una sonrisa.

-'Ponine, me alegra que estés aquí-comentó el joven dirigiéndose hacia su amiga e inesperadamente la levantó en sus brazos dándole vueltas en el aire, cuando por fin la bajó le besó la mejilla y continuó hablando-es gracias a ti que mi vida al fin ha cambiado, es por ti que al fin encontré al amor de mi vida y créeme que siempre estaré agradecido y… ¿Qué sucede? –El joven dejó de hablar al notar la tez pálida y el raro comportamiento de su amiga-¿Estás bien?

La chica tardó un poco en responder sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, al fin tomó un poco de aire y habló.

-Tengo algo que decirte…-comenzó muy despacio- hace unas horas un carruaje se estacionó frente a la casa de Cosette y ella y su padre lo abordaron, llevaban unas maletas y…no creo que vayan a volver.- El joven cambió su expresión de alegría a una de desorientación y dolor, sentía que que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto…ella…ella prometió que jamás se iría, eso no es verdad ¡Me estás mintiendo!-Marius, al borde del llanto, salió de su casa corriendo dejando a una Éponine desconsolada y llorando, el que Marius se hubiera enamorado de otra chica le dolía, pero el hecho de que le haya hablado así la destrozaba, sabiendo que ir detrás de Marius sería en vano, lo único que hizo fue despedirse de la señora Beaumont y regresó lentamente a su casa bajo la fría y cruel lluvia.

-Una vez más, completamente sola, finjo que él está a mi lado y sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mí –de pronto una imagen falsa de Marius abrazándola tierna y cálidamente apareció en su mente- cuando pierdo mi camino abro mis ojos y como siempre…él me ha encontrado, y aunque sé que ahora está cegado aún sigo pensando…que hay un camino para nosotros-esto último lo dijo abriendo paso a más lágrimas de dolor- lo amo, pero todos los días aprendo que toda mi vida he estado solo fingiendo…sin mí, su mundo seguirá girando….un mundo que está lleno de felicidad que nunca he conocido. Lo amo…lo amo, pero siempre estaré sola.

Cuando llegó a su casa para su suerte sus padres ya estaban dormidos, lentamente se acercó al ropero de su padre y sacó una camisa, un pantalón, un abrigo y una boina que hacía juego con aquel viejo traje. Salió inmediatamente de ahí y se dirigió al cuarto de Gavroche y sus nervios se pusieron de punta cuando vio que su hermano no se encontraba ahí, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su hermano había ido con Marius y los demás estudiantes para irse a la batalla, con mayor razón Éponine tenía que hacer lo tenía en mente; se fue rápidamente a su cuarto dejando todas las prendas en su cama, se agachó sacando una caja debajo de la cama y lo que sacó de ella fue una venda que una vez utilizó cuando su padre realmente la hirió por los golpes, ella supo que en algún momento le sería útil y ese momento era ese, se despojó de sus prendas de la cintura para arriba y con mucho cuidado se empezó a poner la venda alrededor de la cintura hasta llegar al busto, después se puso la camisa y así siguió hasta tener la apariencia de un muchacho, lentamente se fue al espejo y recogiendo su largo y negro cabello colocó la boina y al fin su identidad estaba oculta.

Mientras tanto, Marius iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la casa de Cosette, en un acto de inercia saltó la reja y fue a la puerta principal tocando de una manera tan fuerte que varias luces cercanas volvieron a encenderse.

-¡Cosette!-gritaba el joven-¡Cosette abre por favor!- cuando descubrió que lo que Éponine le había dicho era cierto, se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos y con el ánimo por los suelos, no podía creer que en ese día el amor había llegado de repente y así como llegó se fue, recordó cuando sus padres murieron, un día los tenía a su lado y al otro se habían ido repentinamente. En ese momento grandes preguntas invadieron su mente.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo ir detrás de ella o me uno a mis hermanos en la batalla?- mientras caminaba de regreso iba meditando sobre lo que era mejor para todos llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor era ir a la batalla y afrontar las consecuencias, además de habérselo prometido a Enjolras, tenía que terminar lo que hace tiempo había comenzado. Le llevó unos minutos ir de regreso hacia el café ABC, cuando subió las escaleras todos sus compañeros y alrededor de cinco personas más estaban reunidas juntando municiones y un poco de comida, dedujo que la batalla se había recorrido bastante.

-Marius-lo llamó Enjolras- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este es mi lugar, pelearé contigo como lo prometí-Enjolras le dio unas palmadas a Marius en el hombro y juntos ayudaron a empacar las armas necesarias; incluso habían conseguido unas cuantas camillas para colocarlas en la taberna, la cual se encontraba a lado del café, para ocuparlas en caso de que tuvieran heridos.

-Necesito a alguien que vaya pasando estas cajas a ese extremo-dijo Marius sacando las cajas llenas de pólvora y municiones de la bodega.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo Monsieur-dijo una voz un poco ronca a sus espaldas que a Marius le resultó bastante conocida, volteó y vio a un muchacho con no más de dieciocho años vestido con un abrigo largo y una boina. Marius lo observó por un instante con ojos entrecerrados preguntándose a sí mismo dónde había visto a ese chico antes; cuando no encontró respuesta aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía el muchacho y fue pasándole las cajas. Cuando todo el mundo acabó con sus deberes y las armas, municiones y comida estaban empacadas correctamente,los estudiantes descansaron un poco preparándose para el gran día que los esperaba.


End file.
